Remember Me This Way
by LilShininStar
Summary: Song fic. Hermione and Ron have been going out for 3 months now when Hermione is forced to move to America to live with her grandparents. Something tragic happens to one of the couple. PLEASE R/R it’s my 1st fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Hermione or Ron.. they're obviously J.K. Rowling's creations.  
  
**Every now and then  
  
We find a special friend  
  
who never lets us down...  
  
Who understands it all  
  
reaches out each time we fall  
  
you're the best friend I have found...**  
  
Hermione sat in her seat on the plane looking out the window. Just an hour ago she'd been at Hogwarts saying goodbye to her best friend Harry, and her boyfriend of only 3 months, Ron. She was now on her way to America to live with her grandparents because her parents were killed in an accident. She was leaving everything she knew and loved behind. She turned away from the window and started to cry.  
  
**I know you can't stay  
  
a part of you will never ever go away  
  
your heart will stay...**  
  
Ron had locked himself in the Gryffindor boy's dorm, refusing to let anyone in. He finally let Harry in, still not saying anything. After a while Harry spoke, "listen, Ron, I know it's hard for you I miss her as much as you do but." Ron cut him off, "NO ONE could miss her as much, Harry, I loved her and now she's gone." "I understand that.well a bunch of us are going to go play some quidditch, you want to come?" "No, I'll just stay in here." And with that, Harry left Ron alone in the dorm.  
  
*~*FLASHBACK*~*  
  
**I'll make a wish for you,  
  
and hope it will come true,  
  
if life will just be kind,  
  
to such a gentle mind,  
  
if you lose your way,  
  
think back on yesterday  
  
remember me this way,  
  
remember me this way.**  
  
It was the night before Hermione was to leave for America, Ron was begging her not to leave. "Mione, you can't go, think about everything you're leaving behind, like me and Harry!" "Ron, if I had a choice I'd stay but I CAN'T, I have to go live with my grandparents!" "But when you leave you're just going to go to America and find some other guy there and forget all about me." "I could never do that, even if I tried, look, I know this is going to be really hard for the both of us, but, whatever you do, just promise me you'll always remember me this way." She kissed him, and ran up to her dorm to pack but instead just laid on her bed and cried."  
  
*~* END FLASHBACK*~*  
  
**I don't need eyes to see  
  
the love you bring to me,  
  
no matter where I go  
  
and I know that you'll be there  
  
forever-more a part of me and everywhere  
  
I'll always care...  
  
I'll make a wish for you  
  
and hope it will come true,  
  
if life will just be kind,  
  
to such a gentle mind,  
  
and if you lose your way  
  
think back on yesterday  
  
remember me this way,  
  
remember me this way.**  
  
A few days later Ron was eating breakfast with his fellow Gryffindors, when his owl delivered a letter to him. It was from America, "Hermione," he thought to himself. But, when he opened the letter he was shocked.  
  
Dear Ronald Weasly,  
  
We regret to inform you that our granddaughter, Hermione, never made it to America. There was a terrible plane crash, and no survivors. You and Harry are invited to her funeral; you are to leave right a way. We are truly sorry this affects us as much as we're sure it affects you. We're looking forward to finally meeting you both.  
  
Sincerely,  
Emily-Anne Granger  
  
**And I'll be right behind your shoulder, watching you  
  
I'll be standing by your side, all you do  
  
and I won't ever leave  
  
as long as you believe,  
  
you just believe....**  
  
3 days had passed and it was now the day of Hermione's funeral. Ron had refused to speak to anyone and he had also stopped eating. Harry didn't know what to do to help him get over her death. Before the funeral started Ron walked up to the casket and grabbed Hermione's hand.  
  
**I'll make a wish for you  
  
and hope it will come true  
  
if life will just be kind  
  
to such a gentle mind  
  
and if you lose your way  
  
think back on yesterday  
  
remember me this way  
  
remember me this way.  
  
O...  
  
this way** "Hermione," Ron began, "I don't know if you can hear me but, I just wanted to tell you that I miss you and no matter where you are I miss you. I know you're probably happier now but I can't stand it here without you. Life just isn't the same anymore. I know this sounds weird but I miss the way you'd argue with me over the smallest things. And I wish you hadn't gotten on that plane because, you'd be here with me now. But no matter where I go I'll always remember you this way." And with that he kissed her cheek and slowly walked away towards Harry and Hermione's grandmother.  
  
(A/N) So what'd you guys think? Yeah I know it probably wasn't the best you've ever read. It probably wasn't even that good at all but hey, it was my 1st shot at a fanfic. Well R/R plz! 


End file.
